An electrical center of a motor vehicle typically includes fuses to protect electrical components of the electrical system from damage caused by short circuits and/or circuit overload. A printed circuit board (PCB) based electrical center is a type of power distribution component assembly that mates to one or more wiring harness assemblies through a connection system interface. It provides complex internal power bussing, and contains devices such as fuses, relays, circuit breakers, and other electronic components, such as diodes and/or integrated circuit microcontrollers.
Traditionally electrical centers are configured with connector inputs/outputs and devices as a top/bottom assembly due to design and manufacturability limitations. Pin terminal headers which are typically utilized on electrical centers to create ninety degree angle connections consist of bent terminals assembled or terminals over-molded in plastic headers mated to the PCB. The assembly of the terminals to the PCB requires the plastic headers to be capable of withstanding high temperature soldering processes made of special high temperature plastics or requires special processing steps to avoid high temperature exposure of the plastic headers which may undesirably add cost to manufacturing the electrical center. Therefore, an electrical center assembly having 90 degree angle connections that eliminates the need for plastic headers remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.